Neith Al-Hotep
"Before the time of the Demon Lord, a part of the Nevarri Desert was in fact home to one of the most advanced kingdoms of the ancient times. They acquired wealth due to the large number of oases within their territory, which made them able to life mostly indpendent from outward sources for food and other supplies. Of course, such wealth lured many enemies in, but it's said that the Nevarri had not only a large and formidable army, but also lots of sorceres within their ranks. However, like all great kingdoms, this one came to an end as well. It was in the years of the rule of Pharaoh Neith Al-Hotep, a woman rumored to be as beautiful as she was profound in magic. The little information we have also pictures her as a rather open-minded, if not revolutionary sovereign. Several clues indicate that she didn't reign alone, but had a large court of advisors that actually deserved that name. She funded universities and schools, determinded to improve the state of her subjects further and further. '' ''The details on how exactly the kingdom fell are not known, but several factors must have played a role to bring such a mighty nation to their knees. The exact location of the Queen's Necropolis remains unknown, as the entire kingdom is buried under vast amounts of sand. Finding said ruins would indeed be one of the last great discoveries in this desert." -Professor Emalia Everline, University for Ancient History, Redwall "You come here, into my home, hurt my cute little subjects, try to break into my treasure chamber and then expect me to let you off with a ''"You can't kill me, so what wil you do?" ''Well, that's rather easy. You're a man, you're alone, and I happen to know a Girtablilu that has been searching for a partner for a long time." -Pharaoh Neith Al-Hotep to a desert bandit which was never seen again. Description "Please, where are you looking? *chuckle* And in presence of your wife, even." Neith is a tall, slender woman with a lascivious figure, even for a Mamono. With broad hips, generous breasts and squishable thigs on top of her sheer endless legs, she truly honors the reputation of all Mamono to be temptation incarnate. This effect is not mildered in any way, as she prefers to wear revealing, if not skimpy clothes. She claims that it's due to the heat in the desert, but making a man speechless with entering the room is propably a positive side-effect. Character * Lustful, Debonair, Enticing * Strong-willed, determined, iron-willed Abilities * Pulvimancy: The ability to control and form sand as well as induct it with magic. * Daughter of the Desert Sun: A peculiar mixture of light and heat magic, it creates strong, scorching hot light. If used by Mamono, it also makes the skin feels hot and itchy. The target will feel the urge get naked and rub their skin on someone else. * Scythe Combat: She uses a Demon Silver Scythe as her main weapon, which also acts a s a focus for ther magic. * Ancient Royal Aura: Neith is the descendant of a long line or Pharaoh, and inhibits an Aura of royalty and power that makes everyone without extraordinary willpower feel the urge to kneel. And give in to it, in almsot every case. * Hunger: A peculiar and unique trait of hers is that she absorbs and converts SE much faster than other Mamono. Relationships * Valeria Karnstein (A close friend.) * Sidas (Acquaintance) * Lorenz (Acquaintance) * Cinda (Acquaintance) * Parcifal Ornwald (Friend with benefits) * Maka (A cute little thing.) * Altakhsas (Ambassador of favor) Category:Characters